The invention relates to portable furniture and more specifically to multiple purpose furniture including a vanity which may be packaged in a form for easy transportation.
Foldable tables, dressers and vanities are known in the prior art. One such prior art foldable dresser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,550 issued on Aug. 20, 1929 to Tharp may be folded into a large trunk of the type mounted to automobiles at that time and unfolded into a dresser. Moreover, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,048 to equip suitcases with drawers useable for separate storage and access to the stored items.
The prior art portable furniture has several disadvantages such as not being sufficiently small to easily carry as hand luggage on an aircraft nor expandable to provide full vanity and storage capacity.